The Jedi from Two Worlds
by Bruianor
Summary: Ultimus Prime, AKA Jack Darby, has been dropped in an unknown galaxy to fulfill some unknown destiny and stop a raising darkness that threatens all of creation. Add to the fact that he is force sensitive, how will he cope with this?


**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HEAD IS INFESTED WITH PLOT BUNNIES! It gets worse, when I blow one up; three more take its place!**

 **Well, anywho… this is one I really think may work. It is really over-used really, but I decided to mix it up a little. We all know the summary, our hero, Jackson Darby, is somehow transported to the Star Wars galaxy, during the Clone Wars, discovers that he is Force-Sensitive, and is trained to become a Jedi and fulfill some kind of prophecy/destiny. Well… I decided to do one myself, but taking Elhini's Jackson Darby, AKA Ultimus Prime, adding a few modifications and additions of my own. PREPARE FOR RANDOMOSITY!**

 **So, without any further ado, welcome to (que 20** **th** **Century Fox' fanfare) "THE JEDI FROM TWO WORLDS"! (Takes place after "Son of the Stars: A New Age" by Elhini Prime. You should check her stories; she is a truly magnificent author, one of my favorites in fact** **)**

 **As always, in case someone in a suit is reading this,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Transformers Prime or Star Wars the Clone Wars. (it would be awesome if I did, wouldn't it?)**

It was midday in Cybertron, 2 weeks after the Well of Allsparks was restored. Currently, two jets; one a gold and sky-blue F-15 Eagle, the other a blue, black and silver SU-35; were flying over the Sea of Rust. They were Skyfyre Prime and Ultimus Prime, or as they prefer, Dusk Greyman and Jack Darby, the children of Optimus Prime and Elita-One.

They had been flying for the most part of the morning, and Dusk felt it was time to head back to Iacon. She opened a com channel with Jack, but was a bit startled when she heard music blasting through the com.

" _Highway tooooooo the Danger Zoooooooonnneee!"_ was heard over the radio.

"Really Jack?" Dusk asked.

"What?!" he replied indignantly.

"Nothing, nothing. You can be really corny at times, you know that little bro?" she chided him.

"Say what you will, but I thought it was the appropriate tune for the time" he responded.

"Anyway, we've been gone long enough. Let's head back now, okay?" she said.

"Okay, fine. Let's go back" he sighed. But then he thought of something.

"Hey" he told her.

"What?" she asked.

As she said that, Jack blasted away with full afterburner, sonic boom behind him as he did so.

"Last one there scrubs the Energon tanks for a week!" he called back to her, laughing.

"Oh…. You little CHEATER! GET BACK HERE!" she yelled, gunning her own engines into overdrive, quickly catching up to him. As she caught up to him, he laughed evilly and gunned it, blasting away and reaching Mach 2 as he blasted away. As they were both laughing, charged with adrenaline (or the Cybertronian equivalent) Dusk noticed Jack suddenly jerk up a bit, and then start veering of course, and then take a dangerously pronounced dive.

"Jack? What are you doing?" she asked over the com as he started barrel rolling, spinning out of control.

She received no response.

"Jack, if this is your idea of a prank, it's not cool. Pull up" she said sternly. As before, she was met with radio silence. Getting nervous, she tried speaking to him through the bond.

" _Jack! Please, PULL UP!"_ she screeched. He still didn't answer.

Just as he was about to hit the ground, Dusk saw what appeared to be a green sword slash out of nowhere, and a portal opened in its wake. She saw Jack plummet through the portal, and was horrified when the thing closed behind him. Just like that, her baby brother was gone.

"JAAAAAAAAACK!"

 **Moments earlier, Jack's 3** **rd** **POV.**

As Dusk had caught up to him, he laughed and gunned it, blasting away and hitting Mach 2. They were both laughing, when he felt something odd, and then he blacked out.

 **Jack's mindscape, 3** **rd** **POV.**

He woke up, and was standing in a white area. He noticed he was in his mech form, when usually, whenever the Thirteen or Aralt wanted to talk to him, he was in his human form. He looked around they white expanse, and stopped when he saw another mech. He was huge! Taller than Optimus by at _least_ 20 feet. His armor seemed ancient, and he could see what appeared to be gears and clockwork underneath it. He stared at the mech in question when he spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked the mystery mech.

"I am Vector Prime, Keeper of Space and Time ( **a.n: hehehe, that rimed** ), and I have come to deliver you" he said.

" _Deliver_ me? What's that supposed to mean?!" Jack asked.

"Young Prime, things have been set in motion that cannot be undone. Things, that have set a new destiny upon you" Vector Prime responded.

 _Why can't the Thirteen ever give a straight answer to any questions?_ Jack thought.

"Wait, new destiny? What new destiny?" he asked.

"I do not know, nor do I know where, but I do know that it is not here on Cybertron. There is a grave danger to the universe coming, and you are the only one able to stop it. Hence, I will deliver you to a world where you may start fulfilling your destiny" Vector Prime said.

"Where are you sending me?" Jack asked.

"I do not know. I shall open the gateway; It will take you to your destiny. You have a great power within you, Ultimus Prime. Trust it, and it will guide you when you start along this path" the Keeper said.

Then some images flashed through Jack's mind. A strange girl with orange skin, a flash of blue and green and red, men in armor, and most unsettling, an deep evil laugh.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You had a vision, Young One" replied Vector Prime.

"Vision? That was not like any vision I've had before" Jack said.

"That is because it was not a vision from us, the Thirteen, or a warning from our Creator for that matter" said Vector Prime. "That was a vision from a new power you have. Do not worry, you will meet someone that will help you with that power; but beware, for there may be some that want to use that power to bring forth great harm" he said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jack questioned, confused was a light word to describe him right now.

Then, the expanse started to dim, and blackness started to surround them. Jack saw the Prime started to fade away as he said "Good luck, Ultimus Prime, the Last of the Primes, Till All are One…."

And with that, blackness enveloped Jack.

 **Far, far,** _ **FAR**_ **away from Cybertron, Maridun System, Planet Maridun, a few moments later.**

High in the sky ( **A.N: hehehehehe, another rhyme in a small amount of time…. Hey, that rimed too!** ), an emerald sword slashed downwards, opening a portal in its wake. From said portal; a black, blue and silver SU-35 shot towards the ground, heading towards a large tree. The craft hit the ground hard and bounced upwards. It crashed down once more, and again, bounced upwards again. Only this time, the fighter jet seemed to disassemble and rearrange itself, and when it crashed down again, it wasn't a jet, it was a 35 to 40 foot tall blue, black and silver robot. Said robot continued tumbling until it came to a stop underneath a tree that towered even over it.

Not far from said tree, two Lurmen (peaceful lemuroid beings that colonized the planet), named Wag Too and Tub, watched the whole ordeal. Curious about this thing that crashed upon their planet, they approached the seemingly unconscious robot.

As they approached it, they saw that it had wings on its back, only that one of them was twisted at an odd angle. They were amazed at the sight of the robot. The thing was _massive_! It had a slim but bulky build, it was blue from the heel up to where the knee was, then silver up until bellow the chest, which was colored black and silver. Its head was a deep blue, and was adorned with finials on each side, and a crest that rose from its forehead.

It was laying face first on the ground when the two Lurmen reached it. Suddenly, they heard a metallic groan, and the robot twitched. Slowly, the two Lurmen walked back, as the robot started pushing itself up. When it lifted itself up, they saw that its face was a dull silver, and that it had royal blue eyes. The robot stood up, and looked around, and spotted the Lurmen. Wag Too and Tub could see the obvious look of confusion in its face.

"Um, where am I?" it asked.

Wag too was about to answer when they heard the telltale sound of a tree pod falling to the ground. Looking towards the tree, they saw that the robot was standing directly below a pod that was shaking dangerously. Suddenly, it fell towards the robot.

"WATCH OUT!" they yelled.

"Huh?" the robot asked, looking at them pointing upwards. He looked up, just to see a giant seed falling towards him. Without having enough time to move away, it said "scrap".

Wag Too and Tub both shut their eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

CLANG. Thud.

They opened their eyes and saw the robot standing with the pod on the ground next to it.

"Are you alright?" they asked the robot.

The robot looked at them with a blank face.

THUMP!

Both Lurmen tried to stifle laughs as the robot now lay on its back, unconscious once again. The rising laughter died, however, as the robot's form seemed to flicker and shrink. After a second, where the robot once lay, there was a human teen. Now worried that pod might fall on top of the human and squish him, they ran towards him and dragged him to safety.

"What should we do with him?" asked Tub.

"We'll take him to the village" replied Wag Too.

"To the village!? Are you crazy!?" asked Tub incredulously.

"Well, he's injured! And this _is_ Mastiff territory. We leave him here, and he'll die!" argued Wag Too.

"Fine, let's take him, but _you'll_ be the one to explain this to your father" said Tub.

"Alright then, help me take him" Wag Too said.

Tub went over to the teen feet and Wag Too over to his shoulders. They heaved him up, and almost dropped him as they took in his weight.

"What did they _feed_ this guy with?!" exclaimed Tub.

"Did you not _see_ that he was a giant droid?!" rebutted Wag Too.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's hurry up and get back. It's getting dark" replied Tub.

And with that, they took him to their village where, after a brief argument with Tee Wat Kaa, Wag Too's father and leader of the village, they were allowed to care for the boy.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Jedi Council Chamber, around the same time frame as Jack's arrival at Maridun.**

Grand Masters Yoda, Plo Koon and Mace Windu were in deep meditation, when they all felt a swift jab through the Force. They all opened their eyes and looked around and at each other, trying to confirm if they all had felt it.

"Felt it, you have?" asked Yoda.

"Yes, someone or something very powerful has just appeared" reasoned Master Plo.

"The question is: is it Jedi, or Sith?" pondered Mace Windu.

"Wrong, that question is. Why now, said question, should be. Meditate on this, we must" said Yoda.

And with that, they all fell into silent meditation.

 **Coruscant, Senate Building, beneath the Senate Chamber.**

Lord Sidius was fuming. He felt a strong jab through the Force earlier. Someone very powerful was coming. The thing was that he didn't know what it was, or what it may be. But what he _did_ know was that it was nearly as powerful as Skywalker.

He chuckled. Maybe it was time to get a back-up just in case things went south. And slowly but surely, a plan began to write itself within his head. And he cackled, thankful for the impervious soundproofing of his office.

TBC.

 **Well, that's it for today. You may find that this is eerily similar to "** _ **The Jedi from Earth V2"**_ **by crod42, and that is because it is. (Takes cover behind a couch) Now, before I'm shipped off to the shooting and flame gallery, hear me out. I am following crod's example, because I thought this pint in the clone wars was as good a spot as any to start my story. Now, remember that the Clone Wars cartoon was not aired chronologically, so I thought this was a good point to start, which would help me develop the story. (Plus I had the idea of Ultimus being hit in the head with one of those seed pods, or pod seeds, whatever they're called; for some time now). Let me know if there's something you didn't like or something you might want to see, and I'll see if I can fix/ add that to the story. Also, don't worry that I'm going to be copying crod's story all the way. After I finish the Lurmen Arc, it's going to be an original (I hope) story line that ties in partly with the Clone wars Cartoon.**

 **Thanks for reading, constructive comments are appreciated; and if you didn't like it or think I'm a bad writer and you wish to vocalize your thoughts, please do it in a civilized manner.**

 **Till the next time, I'm out.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
